Hate
by xRyomax
Summary: Kurama tells Hiei what been on his mind for a long time. But, Hiei doesn't seem to feel the same way.
1. Rejected

Hate

By Ryoma

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

A/N: This is my second YYH fan fiction. ((The other one, I haven't posted on here.)) I hope it's not too OCC. But, it has to be a little bit. I mean I never seen Kurama have thoughts about Hiei. But, what do I know?

Chapter One: Rejected

A black figure this did not bother sitting on the window a teenage boy's room a brisk night. After all, he had some fire demon in his blood. And he was an ice demon. So, he also used to the cold. He wore a black cloak that reached his ankles, blowing slightly in the wind. His hair was spiked and shot straight up. It was black with a streak of a white highlight. He was also rather short. He watched the boy work on his homework. The teenage boy turned around in his chair. It was those office chairs and can spin.

The teenage boy has wild blood red hair that fairly long and seemed like to never touch a brush. His eyes were a lush emerald green that peered at the short figure. A smile escaped his lips.

Kurama said," Hello Hiei…"

The short figure was obviously Hiei and looked back at the boy.

Hiei said," Hn, what are you doing, fox?"

Kurama yawned. Hisdigital clock showed in red that is was 11:30 pm. He never had stayed up this late to do a homework assignment but, the missions were coming and coming like wildfire now. But, they were sometimes quick and easy.

Kurama finally said," Homework…"

Hiei hopped in the room and walked over to the desk. He stared at the strange equations on the paper. What was this strange work? Kurama finally finished his last equation and sighed contently. He then shifted his attention to the love of his life next to him and went into his daydream mode.

All Kurama wanted to do is hold Hiei and make sure he stayed his mate forever and ever. He didn't care what the others said. No one can take the love for his Hiei. Yes, his Hiei. That sounded marvelous.

Hiei stared at Kurama's weird expression and poked Kurama's shoulder. Kurama shook his head.

Hiei asked," Fox…are you okay? This is the fifth time this week."

Kurama blushed lightly but turned away to put away his books. Fifth time? Hiei had caught him daydream.

Kurama said,quietly" I'm fine, Hiei. Just thinking…about someone." He sighed content.

Hiei was feeling a bit awkward. What was going through the fox's head? The Jagan! Of course! He tried to dig into Kurama's mind but nothing. The fox had a mind block. Kurama was way too strong to tackle the mind block.

Kurama sat on his bed, stretching his arms and yawning once more. Kurama looked at Hiei and his heart raced. Tonight, yes, tonight. He was going to tell Hiei. The only question is will Hiei accept this? And how will he say this to Hiei?"

Kurama wanted to just say it to Hiei and watch Hiei confess. Kurama stared into Hiei's crimson eyes. They were emotionless and hid what Hiei was think. Kurama's raced faster.

Kurama thought,' I have to say this. I can't wait any longer…'

Hiei was still staring at Kurama's homework but looked back at Kurama in time.

Hiei demanded," Kurama, what are you staring at?"

Kurama took a deep breathe and said," Hiei, do you know what love is?"

Hiei blinked," Yes. Why are you asking this, fox?"

Kurama said," Well, umm…. I love you, Hiei…"

Then, there was silence. Kurama regretted the fact he ever said those words when Hiei broke his heart.

Hiei said," What? Kurama, are you crazy? "

Kurama's world crashed down on him. His heart sliced in a million pieces. Kurama frowned and looked down.

He managed to say," …I guess, I am…"

The kitsune's bottom lip quivered. He bit it immediately. He wasn't going to cry in front of Hiei. He wouldn't.

Hiei noticed that Kurama was very sad. But, he wasn't going to lie and say he was gay. It was better to tell the truth then lie and get in too deep. Then hurt Kurama even more. Hiei wasn't sure what to do. So, he just disappeared out the window.

Kurama lied down and then started to cry silently. One by one the tears streamed down his cheek. He let out light sobs. Kurama felt like he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. Which will be long.

Kurama finally put his tears to rest and went to sleep. This was the worst night of his life.

A/N: Next Chapter, Blood and Roses. Please Read & Review. Be honest. And I'll can accept flames if it's that horrible.


	2. Blood and Roses

Chapter 2: Blood and Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

A/N: This chapter is sad. Kurama does some things to cope with Hiei's rejection that are bloody. I won't go into so much detail.

The alarm clock buzzed and buzzed. Kurama didn't want to get up today. All he wanted to do is perish. No point in living if you can't spend time with someone you love. His thoughts were interrupted with his human mother walking in.

Shiori stepped in. She was wearing a dark blue knee height dress with her black hair in a loose ponytail. Shiori stared at Kurama, or to her, Shuichi Minamino.

Shiori asks," Shuichi, do you want to stay home from school today? You look pale. "

Kurama did look pale. It was like the life was drained from him. Well, because of last night it particularly the same thing. Kurama just nodded and pulled his head under the covers. This sight of her son saddened Shiori.

Shiori says, softly,"I'll be back around 5'o clock tonight."

Kurama managed to say," Alright, mother."

Shiori left the room and Kurama was alone once again. Kurama finally heaved himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. What was wrong with him? I mean why couldn't he be like other guys? Love a woman. But, what he loved, was a man. Not just any man. Kurama loved Hiei, the man of his dreams.

Kurama looked at his mother's razor. The blade looked so tempting right now. No one really wanted him anyway. Yusuke had Keiko. Kuwabara almost had Yukina. Hiei had someone that Kurama did not know about. His mother even had someone. But, Kurama has no one.

Kurama lifted the razor up and slowly used the blade to small slits in his right wrist. He cried. Not because of the pain. The sorrow of being alone was too hard on him. His whole wrist and hand was bloody. The pain was inviting to him. Kurama was a bit satisfied.

The door opened slightly and then shot open. Hiei stood there. Hiei stared at Kurama's right hand.

Hiei hissed," What are you doing to yourself?"

Kurama tossed the razor in the trash and quickly washed the blood off his arms.

Kurama said quickly," I accidentally cut myself."

The lie was easily detected. Hiei walked over to Kurama and said," Kurama, stop lying…You wanted to kill yourself…Right?"

Kurama gulped and said," Yes, Hiei…"

Hiei said," Hn…Because, of last night, right?"

"Yeah…"

" You are a fool…" Hiei growled.

Kurama looked down. Hiei was right. He was a fool.The foxsighed and started to wrap his wound around in bandages from a first aid kit in the cabinet mirror.Helooked at Hiei. Hiei was just staring at Kurama's wound and his face softened. Kurama couldn't believe it! Hiei cared about Kurama. Well,He knew that Hiei cared about Kurama but, this so different. Kurama smiled.

Hiei's face returned to it's emotionless mask and hissed," Stop smiling, fox!"

Hiei walked out of the bathroom. Kurama followed and thought,' Maybe, I do have someone…'

Hiei and Kurama walked in the living room and sat next to each other on the couch, silent for a moment.

Kurama says,"Hiei, want some sweet snow?"

Kurama smiled at Hiei. He knew about Hiei's love for ice cream.

Hiei says," Fine, fox."

Kurama stood up and walked in the kitchen to the freezer. Kurama pulled out a tube of vanilla then placed it on the kitchen counter. He grabbed two bowls from a nearby cabinet. He placed 3 scoops in each bowl. He put away the tube and grabbed two spoons from a drawer on the way back to the bowls.

Finally, Kurama was ready to serve the sweet snow. Kurama walked in the living room and handed Hiei one of the bowls and sat down with his in his lap. Hiei took a bite and slowly ate it. Kurama ate his slowly.

Hiei looked atthe red headand said," Hey, fox, why me?"

Kurama knew the answer like that. Kurama then said," It's because the way you move and talk. It's adorable. And I knew a long time ago. I wanted you. You were the complete opposite of me. But, I like it that way. "

Hiei looked at Kurama and blinked. Hiei thought,' Wow….He is in love with me.."

Hiei then asked," Even though, I'm the Forbidden Child?"

Kurama said,blissfully," Hiei, that's what love, does to you. You don't care what the person was in the past or is. "

Hiei says, "Well, that's stupid…"

Kurama laughed and said," I also love your sense of humor."

Hiei looked at Kurama," You don't have any strange daydreams about me?"

Kurama blushed and said," Ummm…OF COURSE NOT!"

Kurama ate a huge scoop of ice cream to kill the warm blush on his cheek.

Hiei looked at Kurama and said," Whatever you say, fox." Hiei let out a small smile.

Kurama smiled back. Hiei's smiles were so sweet. They were rare, of course. But, when they came.

A/N: Does Hiei really like Kurama? Or is Hiei just being nice? Tune in Next Time for Fox's Wish!


	3. Fox's Wish

Chapter 3:Fox's Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

A/N: Wow, I got reviews fast. Anyway, onward with the story…

Shiori walked in the house. It was 5:34 pm. Shiori had a long day at work and was exhausted. The smell of dinner was comforting for her after a long day at work. Shiori smiled, knowing who the chef was.

Shiori took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack. Shiori made her way to the kitchen and said, " Shuuichi, thank you for making dinner."

Kurama turned around and said, " My pleasure, mother. Also, I'll return to school tomorrow. "

Shiori said,happily, "Good, you look much better than this morning."

Shiori started to set the table and Kurama placed the steamed rice out and some fried beef.

Shiori and Kurama sat down across from each other. Shiori placed some rice on her plate and put the beef on top. Then she coated lightly with soy sauce. Kurama did the same as his mother.

Shiori said," So, Shuichi, anything exciting happen?"

Kurama nodded, " Just got closer to a friend."

Shiori smiled and ate some of her dinner. Shiori loved to see her son in happiness. Any mother would.

That night, Kurama climbed out of his bedroom window and slowly climbed to the roof. He was wearing his green and white striped pajamas with a brown jacket. He stared at the night sky. The moon was enormous. The moonlight shone on Kurama. Kurama looked at the stars now. Something sped across the sky. A shooting star, none the less. Kurama made a wish, closing his eyes.

Kurama said, softly, " I love Hiei…Let me be in his arms…soon…"

A nearby spy watched with greed and knew what his target's weakness was. Of course, his mother was a good target but too easy. The spy liked a challenge. Kurama sensed the lurker and turned towards the nearby tree.

Kurama demanded, "Show yourself!"

Faster than Kurama's rose whip, the spy showed himself, by slicing Kurama's stomach. Bloodstreamed out of the wound, and stained Kurama's clothes. Kurama went to his knees with some difficulty, seeing the roof was slanted.

Kurama gasped and said, " Who are you?"

The spy revealed himself. He was at least 6 feet. He wore a black trench coat and wore a white mask that only revealed his eyes. His eyes were a pale gray. He had abnormal white hair that was slicked back.

The spy laughed evilly and then disappeared in the darkness of the night.Kurama smirked. The masked figure was so foolish to think a legendary fox theif would die because this.

The fox sighed. There was pain, but, it was nothing from what he had experienced. Kurama slowly climbed down the roof and slipped into hisroom through the window.

Kurama reached for his first aid kit that he had in his closet, just in case. Even though, it would proably heal in a day or two on it's own. He might as well, bandage up anyway.

Hiei appeared and said," Fox, You didn't attempt another stunt, did you?"

Kurama turned around and said," No. I was attacked. Nothing huge, though.'

Hiei said," Alright, as long as you're okay..."

Kurama smiled weakly and took off his shirt to work on his...minor wound. Well, to him, it was. He reached for some herbs and slowly put it in his wound. It was likeanti-bacterial spray but, without the sting. Kurama wrapped his wound around in bandages.

Kurama found a different shirt. One he rarely wears and made it his new top for his pajamas.

Kurama asked," So, is this the reason you came? To check on me?"

Hiei said," Yes and No..."

Kurama stared and said," What's the no?"

Hiei went over to Kurama and lunged at him. Making him fall to the ground, Hiei on top of Kurama.

The fox had to catch his breath and said," Hiei..."

Hiei leaned forward.

A/N: I'm rewriting the story and fixing my mistakes. So, reread some chapters. Chapter 8 will come in a week.


	4. First Kiss and Revenge

Chapter Four: First Kiss and Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH but I do own the mysterious spy.

A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter, rewritten. Hope you like it.

Hiei leaned forward and pressed his lips on Kurama. Kurama was in heaven as he slowly closed his eyes. The fox slowly returned to make the kiss more passionate. It was interuppted though.

Shiori called for her son," Shuichi! Is everything alright?'

Hiei removed his lips and removed himself from Kurama.

Kurama replied," Yes, mother. I just fell. But, I'm not hurt..."

Shiori yelled back," Alright. As long as you're fine."

Kurama sighed in relief, that his mother didn't come up and see for herself if he was alright. He didn't want to explain why Hiei was on top of him, locking lips.

Hiei sat on Kurama's bed and whispered," Sorry, I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself...with that...razor..."

Kurama said," It's not your fault. I wasn't thinking straight and I just lost it. It's not like me to pull out a razor and start cutting myself."

Hiei looked down and said," I envy you..."

"What? Why?"

"You just seem to get over things so quickly."

"So, it seems, Hiei. I still seem to flinch when someone brings up Kuronue..."

"...Did you love Kuronue?"

"...I did.. When he died, it was very hard to get over it...I kept blaming myself for leaving him there to die..."

Hiei looked down and said," Oh..."

Kurama sat next to Hiei and wrapped his arms around the demon. Hiei's eyes widen but, he felt safe in the kitsune's arms. So, he slowly closed his eyes. Kurama smiled, that Hiei didn't pull away.

Kurama sighed contently but, said sadly," You have to go now, my koi. If my mother comes in, it will be hard to explain..."

Hiei nodded and says," After your Ningen School, let's go report this attacker to Koenma, alright?"

Kurama nodded as he let go of Hiei. Hiei stood up and climbed out of the window. Then disappeared in a blur.

Kurama slowly climbed into his bed and went to sleep after a few moments. He had someone. Someone perfect.

A/N: OH! Hiei and Kurama are together and seem perfect for each other. Tune in next time for…..Morning Shower and Fight for Love!


	5. Morning Shower and Fight For Love

Chapter Five: Morning Shower and Fight For Love

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

A/N: Only 4 more Chapters to Go!

Kurama woke up after hearing his alarm buzz. Kurama sat up. He could hardly feel his wound now, but, decided to keep the bandage on, just in case.

He climbed out of his bed and went over to his closet, pulled out his purple school uniform. Kurama then walked out into the bathroom, across from his room.

* * *

After taking his shower, Kurama stepped out and heard a noise outside of the bathroom. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. The fox opened the bathroom door and there stood the short demon, Hiei.

Hiei looked at Kurama and said, frantically," I came at a bad time, didn't I?"

Kurama had a sweatdrop and said," It's no problem. I should be ready in a moment, Hiei."

Kurama turned and then the towel fell to the ground, unfournatly. Wait, forunatly for Hiei, I guess. Hiei stared at the fox's tone, yet slender body. (( A/N: Still kept the same concept for my fans.))

Kurama quickly grabbed the towel and shut the door. Kurama blushed a deep red that was proably red as the hair on his head. He quickly dried up and put on his uniform.

Hiei, on the other hand, was going through shock therapy in his head. Hiei thought,' Kurama...looked so...What? I sound like those baka Ningens!"

Hiei growled,staring at the floor,having a fight in his head with two voices. One who said all these lovey-dovey things about Kurama. While the other smited those thoughts.

The kitsune finally came out of the bathroom and said," Hiei...Are you going to walk with me to school?"

Kurama wanted to put this whole 'Hiei seeing a little too much' under the rug.

Hie

The two demons walked towards the front door. Kurama saw no sign of Shiori. Which was good with Hiei here. He guess Shiori had already left for work.

* * *

Kurama looked at Hiei when they reached the school, Meiou Insitution. Hiei nodded as a good-bye and walked off, promptly. Kurama and Hiei didn't say much on the way to Kurama's school. After what happened, there wasn't much to say.

The red-head took a deep breath. They were coming. He knew it.A crowd of girls came towards Kurama like hungry animals. All screaming his human name, Shuichi.

One said," Shuichi! Can I be your lab partner for today's project?"

Another revolted," NO! He wants to be my lab partner!"

A third one entered the conversation," You're both wrong. He's all mine!"

Kurama sighed. This wasn't new to him. He had to resolve this quickly or he would be late for his first class.

Kurama said,"I think I'll work alone on the project." Then he quickly walked away from his fans. When he entered his class, he bowed to his Sensei and went to his seat.

The day went by, Kurama answered questions, way too easy for him and dodged fan girls at lunch. This was his usual school day.

When the final bell rang, Kurama grabbed his school bag and walked out of the classroom,quickly. He wasn't really eager to see Koenma that afternoon. But, we all know how he wanted to see. Hiei.

There stood Hiei, in his trademark black cloak, waiting for the fox. Kurama made his way over and looked at Hiei, smiling.

Hiei says," Ready to go? I already informed Koenma that we're coming... There's a portal in a nearby alley. Let's go before a Ningen comes by."

Kurama nodded as he followed Hiei to the portal to the Reikai.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei both stepped into Koenma's office. Koenma looked up from his piles of paperwork. Koenma wasn't an ordinary Prince Of Spirit World. Well, having three eyes like Hiei isn't ordinary either. Koenma looked young. Very young. He had a pacifier in his mouth and wore tall blue hat and blue outfit to match. He looked like a baby. Even though, he was over 700 years old.

Koenma says, "Hello, Kurama and Hiei. Now, tell me about this attacker.

Kurama nodded," It's was a cloaked figure. He had grey eyes, a white mask, and wore a cloak."

"Hmmm…I don't think he's on our wanted list. Let me do a background check and I'll get back to you. "

"Thank you, Koenma."

Koenma nodded.

Hiei looked back at Koenma and says, "Well, what are you going about this cloaked figure?"

Koenma says, " For now, nothing. Until after, I do the background check. Which, can take awhile. Seeing we have only little information.."

Koenma hopped out of his seat and opened the front door of his office. He called out for Botan. Botan came over in a few moments.

Botan says, "Yes, Lord Koenma?"

Koenma says, "Can you get Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

Botan nodded and walked off. Koenma shut the door and turned to Kurama and Hiei. Koenma walked back to his seat and continued some of his paperwork. Koenma looked at Kurama and Hiei, who seemed to be smiling at each other.

Koenma thought, 'something is going on with them…Are they together?"

Koenma brought it up, " Kurama, are you and Hiei mates?"

Kurama sighed, " Yes…"

Koenma blinked at first. It seemed nothing was wrong with this but, then some unexpectedly happened.

Koenma roared, "WHAT! I won't allow it! If you two break up, what kind of team would I have? A broken team!"

Hiei growled and was about to kill Koenma. Kurama stopped him.

Kurama says, "THEN WE QUIT!"

Koenma says, " Go ahead, I'll send you to Makai Prison!"

Kurama growled. There was no way out of this. He and Hiei wouldn't be able to share a relationship anymore.

A/N: Okay, 'Morning Shower' is obvious. But, 'Fight for Love' is because Hiei and Kurama are fighting for their love. Yeah…anyway, next time: 'Hope's Flame'.


	6. Hope's Flame

Chapter 6: Hope's Flame

A/N: There are 3 more chapters to go.

Hiei said, " You know what! Then send us to Makai Prison! It's better than working for you!"

Koenma stood up in his seat and growled. Hiei's death glare and Koenma's death glare seem to battle. Kurama looked at Hiei.

Kurama thought, ' what? I don't want to go to Makai Prison. My mother will be worried and I don't want to explain to her about my past yet. My body won't be able to handle Demon World for long."

Kurama finally spoke, "Hiei…I don't think we should risk losing our second chance and I could die..."

Hiei looked at Kurama, sadly. Kurama was right. If they went to the Makai Prison, Hiei would be alone after Kurama died.

Hiei looked at Koenma and says," Then send me to prison..."

Kurama turned his head slowly to Hiei, " Hiei, no..."

Koenma says," That can be easily arranged..." He pressed a button where a series of guards appeared.

The toddler -erm, ruler of Spirit World, commanded," Take this demon to the prison and make sure you put him a strong cell. He was one of the Reikai Tantei!"

The guards held Hiei by the arms. Hiei wouldn't give in without a fight. But, when the guards touched him. A shock was sent through his body. Hiei winced and slowly knocked out. The guards were wearing a special glove that knocks out the prisoner when they have to transport them.

Kurama looked at Hiei. He didn't get to say good-bye and Hiei sacrificed his second chance for Kurama. Kurama had to get Hiei out of that prison. But, it was impossible in this human body. He had to find a way to turn into the legendary Yoko Kurama. The guards disappeared with Hiei through teleportation.

Koenma finally said," Kurama, it's for the best..."

Kurama looked down and nodded. Yusuke and Kuwabara came in, groaning, knowing they proably had a mission.

* * *

Koenma had explained that Hiei was in prison for special reasons but to focus on the masked figure instead of this whole Hiei gone. Yusuke and Kuwabara sensed something was up. But, seemed to shrug it off. Yusuke wanted to say that Hiei should come back, no matter what he did. Hiei was a strong fighter. But, Koenma seemed to cut him off every time.

Kurama grew angry with Koenma, just ignoring this. But, he could do nothing about it. After the meeting with Koenma, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara met outside of Koenma's office to chat.

Kurama says, " Hiei is in the Makai Prison on my behalf…" Kurama looked down sadly.

Yusuke says, " What happened?"

" Yusuke, Hiei and I are in love with each other and Koenma found out. So, he grew angry with this and wanted us both sent to the Makai Prison. I can't withstand demon energy waves. So, I couldn't. Hiei asked to sent though."

"Wow. I know its love and all. But, why did he go? I mean couldn't he just stay."

"Yusuke…I think it's hard to bear to see me and not to be able to kiss me again. Hiei does things that different from what we do."

Yusuke stared at Kuwabara who had no idea what they were talking about. Kurama sighed. Yusuke looked back at Kurama.

The red head said, " We have to get Hiei back and make Koenma okay with this."

Yusuke says, " Man, I wanted to relax for once. Ugh, fine."

"Thank you Yusuke."

' There was hope for getting Hiei back. Hiei, hang on, we're coming…' Kurama thought as he thought of a way to convince Koenma that this relationship will work.

A/N: Finally, I finish this chapter. Next chapter coming soon.


	7. The Plan

Chapter Seven: The Plan

A/N: Okay. I haven't forgotten about the whole masked man figure. I might length the story to 11 chapters or something. This is a long chapter so, enjoy.

OH- here's the disclaimer: I don't own YYH. But, I do own the masked man, which will have a name soon.

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke all met at Yusuke's house to discuss how they would get Hiei back. Atsuko was out partying with her drinking buddies like usual. Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke all sat on the floor of Yusuke's living room.

Kurama looked at the two of them and said, " Any ideas?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke shrugged. Kurama sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Kurama thought of any blackmail or any alternatives. Nothing. Then an idea came to mind. He could do a favor for Koenma, a personal one.

Kurama looked between Kuwabara and Yusuke who were thinking very hard, which was a surprise for them at their IQ.

Kurama says, " We could do something for Koenma."

Yusuke says, " Like what, fox boy?"

"Well, Koenma seems to fancy Ayame. If we hook them up, he owns a favor hopefully. We will use that favor to get Hiei out of prison."

" Not a bad idea, Kurama. Not a bad idea at all. But, how shall we do this then?"

Kurama pondered on that for a moment and says, " Listen, here's the plan. First, we talk to Koenma and sort of make him confess him love to Ayame. Then we tell him that we can probably help him with this if he lets Hiei out of prison."

Yusuke and Kuwabara took a second. Kuwabara just nodded.

Yusuke asks, " What if he says he doesn't need our help and just hooks up with Ayame by himself?"

Kurama says, " Let's hope that doesn't happen and if it does, we have to break Hiei out. But, I can't handle Demon World's energy waves for long. So, break Hiei out will have to planned flawlessly.

Yusuke says, " But, if we do that, then You and Hiei will live your life on the run…"

Kurama sighed, " I understand that. So, we'll make sure we do 'plan a' perfect."

The boys all nodded. They had a plan ready for action. They all decided tomorrow they would put it in action.

Meanwhile…

Hiei sat in a corner of a dark and musty cell. Rats squeaked and ran across the floor. Hiei looked as the guards walked up and down the hallway carrying spears for any prisoners who were unruly. Hiei had watched a guard stab a demon who kept growling at the guards. The floor was covered in blood.

Hiei sighed as he looked at his wrists that were bounded by chains attached to the wall. Hiei would normally try to release himself. But, the chains sucked his energy out. Not even a spark of energy was formed.

Hiei heard new footsteps approaching his cell. Hiei looked up and saw the hooded figure stare at him.

The hooded figure spoke, " Hello, Forbidden Child…"

Hiei replied with a mere hn.

The guards looked at the figure. One asked what was his business here. But, he never received an answer. The hooded man gripped the guard's neck, clutching it. The guard started to gag. The other guard ran off to report this. The captive guard stopped gagging and went limp.

The hooded figure let go of the corpse and pulled out a dagger, with one strike. The cell bars broke and clanked to the floor. Just as he broke into the cell, a siren went off and shouts of guards ready to terminate the danger. The hooded figure didn't become alarmed and cut off the bounds on Hiei's wrists.

Hiei rubbed his wrists to ease them and says, " Who are you?"

The hooded figure took off his cloak and Hiei stared.

A/N: OH! I'll stop there. It's not too long. But, it's has some action…


	8. Identity Revealed

Chapter 8: Identity Revealed

The masked man was Mukuro. Hiei gave a slight gasp and blinked. It couldn't have been Mukuro. Wouldn't Kurama sense her when he was attacked?

Hiei decided to ask that exact question, "You were the one who hurt Kurama? But, why didn't Kurama sense you?"

Mukuro smirked, " Like I would send myself like that where I can easily be detected, I hired an assassin…"

The koormine glared, " Why did you want to kill Kurama?"

Mukuro laughed lightly and slowly kissed Hiei's lips. The kiss meant everything to Mukuro but nothing to Hiei. Hiei pulled back and shook his head.

Mukuro asked in a low tone, " Was I not pleasing enough?"

Hiei looked at Mukuro. He felt bad. Hiei loves Kurama but to break a heart again would be a little too much. So, he gathered all his confidence to say something.

The short demon coughed and said, " Mukuro…I can't do this…I mean, be with you…"

Mukuro stared and cried out, "But I love you!"

The guards reached the two and surrounded the demons. Hiei said nothing to Mukuro's confession. Hiei couldn't look at Mukuro. Hiei looked down. He was un-cuffed from the shackles he had worn. Hiei teleported Mukuro and himself out of the cell to outside of the prison. Hiei and Mukuro started to run off to lose the guards who were slowly making their way outside of the prison.

When Hiei and Mukuro reached a clearing, Hiei sighed and walked off, leaving Mukuro to herself. Hiei never knew how to help people in situations like these. He always cared only for himself and close friends. Of course, Mukuro was a close friend of his. He and Mukuro shared a bond of friendship.

Meanwhile at the Spirit World…

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke stood in Koenma's office, grinning. The plan was all finalized and ready to ignite. Koenma looked up at the three with a look that read, ' What do you three want?'

Kurama finally spoke, " Koenma, I have a question."

Koenma mumbled, " Yes, Kurama?"

"Do you fancy anyone?"

Koenma grew red. Not with anger though. He was blushing! Kurama smirked. He had cornered him. Koenma gulped painfully and continued his 'paperwork'.

Kurama decided to go straight for the kill.

Kurama asked, " Ayame?"

Koenma grew more red and nodded, regretfully. Yusuke and Kuwabara gave each other high fives.

A/N: I'll end it there. Hope your holidays were grand. )


	9. Hiei Returns

Chapter Nine: Hiei Returns

A/N: I've decided this is MIGHT be my first and last fanfic. I have reasons for this. Thanks for reading this one though.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

As Koenma sat in his seat, glaring at Kuwabara and Yusuke cheering that the plan had worked. A familiar figure walked in. It was no other than Hiei. Kurama looked up, a small smile appeared on his face and as he slowly walked over to the short youkai. In response, Hiei sighed heavily.

The fox demon asked, worriedly," What is it, my koi?"

Hiei just responded with his infamous 'hn'. Koenma looked at Hiei and stood up. The small prince walked over to the couple and started to yell at Hiei for escaping the Makai prison.

Koenma finally ended it with," YOU KNOW THAT THIS WILL LEAD TO A HIGHER PUNISHMENT!"

Koenma was red and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his sockets. Hiei hadn't even winch or made any facial gestures. Just an emotionless mask like always. Kurama was silent throughout the whole chastisement. ((A/N: English Vocabulary Word. XD)) Koenma decided to split the couple once more with brutal words.

Koenma said in a low tone this time," Kurama, I order you to erase Hiei's feelings and your own."

Kurama gasped. This had happened before, Maya had feelings for Kurama. Kurama, of course, didn't like her back. The fox had a taste for the men. So, he thought it was for the best to erase her feelings all together. This time, it wouldn't be as easy.

Koenma walked back to his seat. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked down. Yusuke clenched his fist to give the prince a nice beating. Kurama gave Yusuke a look that read,' No, Yusuke, it's okay.' Of course, none of this was okay. Not okay at all.

Koenma finally said something," Yusuke, Kuwabara and I will leave you two alone to complete the process and say your good-byes. If you two escape, then I'll find you and make sure to sentence you to death."

With that, the three of them left the room, leaving Kurama and Hiei alone. Hiei looked down and shuddered. Kurama gave his a warm hug. But, Hiei pulled away.

The short youkai said,"... Kurama, just do what you need to do..."

Kurama nodded sadly and reached for two flowers, giving one to Hiei. Hiei, suprisly, didn't take it from Kurama. The fox was confused, probably once in his life.

Hiei replied," Kurama, I never loved someone. Not once and probably never again. I want to remember this for the rest of my life. But, please take away your feelings."

Kurama stared at Hiei and asked," Hiei...Before I do this, can I kiss-"

Hiei was way ahead of the fox and planted a passionate kiss on Kurama and finally let go. Hiei sighed and looked down. Hiei thought,' I'm going to miss that...'

The forbidden child mumbled," Alright. Erase your feelings.'

A/N: This was short, but sad. ( Next Chapter will be a epilogue. I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to Nick.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N: Final Chapter. It's sad. Brace yourself.

Disclaimer: I so don't own YYH.

10 years has pasted, since Kurama erased his feelings. Hiei never really got over Kurama, unfortunately for Hiei's case. But, Hiei always longed for something in his life, but always ended up alone. So, he wasn't new to this. Kurama and Hiei still stayed close friends. Even though, Hiei thought the feelings were over. Feelings can always start up again.

Like ten years ago, Kurama sat in his bedroom, working on paperwork for his company that he had inherited from his stepfather, Hatanaka. Hiei entered through the window like every night. Kurama had grown a little taller and his long locks of red crimson hair had grown a few inches. Hiei hadn't showed any aging at all, which was intended for a demon.

The fox sighed as he adjusted his tie that he was wearing along with a nice Italian gray suit that he had gotten as a gift from his mother when he became the president of the company. She had died recently in a car accident along with Hatanaka and Shuichi, his younger stepbrother that shared the same human first name as himself. The kitsune spent many nights alone, crying softly. He had blamed himself for the accident. They were going to his graduation on a stormy night, which lead to death. Kurama was already present at the school to set up the graduation and get ready. When he had received his diploma, he looked around for his cheery family. Kurama didn't see anyone, just two police officers at the door. Kurama sighed, sadly. At the moment, he only thought they were just running late and the officers were just supervising.

After the ceremony, the officers approached Kurama to tell him the horrible news of the car crash. At first, Kurama showed no emotion. Then broke into light sobs. Kurama was never the same after that.

At the funeral, the Reikai Tantei attended the funeral to show respect to the fox's deceased family. Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai, and Yukina also joined the bunch. The rest of the people were family friends and distant relatives of the Minamino/Hatanaka family. Kurama had inherited the company, majority of the money and the house plus the contents of the home.

As for Hiei, Hiei spent most of his time in Makai, tending to Mukuro. He needed someone after the incident with Kurama. When he heard of Kurama's loss, Hiei was the first at Kurama's side to help him out.

Kurama looked at Hiei, smiling lightly, " Hey, Hiei. Nice to see you again."

Hiei melted. That smile warmed the coldest spots in his heart. His voice was angels from heaven. Hiei never wants this love to go away.

Hiei nodded, " Hn." Hiei had to keep his cool even though he was lovesick.

Kurama stood up and says, " Hiei, I was wondering, since you have no where to sleep at the moment if you wanted to sleep in the house. Since I have plenty of room. I need some room."

The koormine nodded, weakly. This was heaven. He would be with his koi once again without worrying about anyone, finding out. The kitsune smiled and took off his suit jacket and hung it up in the closet. Hiei realized the fox was going to change into pajamas. As much, as the fire demon wanted to stay and see the 'view'. Hiei started out the door to wait in the hallway but something slammed him to the floor.

The fox was lying on top on him, smirking. Hiei lied there, in utter shock.

The short youkai gasped, " But…"

The red head smiled, " I didn't take the flower either. It was a decoy. I just wanted to wait till we aren't under Koenma anymore."

"But, we haven't been under Koenma's control for years."

"Yes, but you were always away and with the death of my family…I couldn't just confess."

The fire demon says, " Makes sense…"

The kitsune replied, " Good. Now, let's make up for lost time…"

Kurama leaned in and kissed his mate for the first time in ten years. Hiei returned the sweet kiss. They were both together. Not even Koenma could tear them apart now.

The fire youkai said, " Kurama, I don't think a kiss is going to cut it."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, " Oh…What do you have in mind?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, " Shut up, fox."

Owari.

A/N: Finally done. ; ; Why do all good things have to end? I really loved writing this story. I left the ending like this on purpose. I wanted you all to decide what happens. Well, Ade! I need to read Furuba! D


End file.
